Marcus Rispoli
Weston Steward, associate Kenneth Bowes-Lyon, associate Frederick Renard, associate |status = Deceased |cod = Thrown over a staircase railing by Hank Griffin |lang = English German |season3 = X |season4 = X }} Marcus Rispoli (March 10, 1968-2015) was the former leader of the Verrat. He first appeared in . Appearances Season 3 As he was heading to Prince Viktor's office, he saw the body of Gregor Danilov being dragged away. Inside Viktor's office, Viktor named Rispoli as the new head of the Verrat, replacing Danilov. Viktor told Rispoli that it was his job to find Adalind and her daughter. He said he was placing every resource they had to assist him and told him to do whatever he had to do to find them. He told Rispoli that "Danilov failed us," and Rispoli said he wouldn't. Later, Rispoli brought Viktor information about the plane Adalind and the baby traveled on. He told him that it was tracked going west and that contact was lost somewhere over . Rispoli pulled out a tablet and said the plane was flying extremely low, staying out of controlled air space. Viktor asked why no one stopped them, and Rispoli said the influence of the Resistance had spread farther than they thought. Rispoli showed Viktor a map on the tablet and said they were checking everywhere west of Manitoba from Alaska to Mexico. Viktor looked at the map and told Rispoli that maybe Adalind wanted to go home and clicked on Portland on the map. At Kronenberg Castle, Viktor looked at the pictures of the dead Verrat agents from the failed ambush to keep Adalind from leaving Europe. Rispoli came into Viktor's office and said he had confirmation of the plane Adalind was on landing on the Oregon coast five and a half hours ago. Viktor asked who they had in Portland, and Rispoli called FBI agent Weston Steward. Rispoli sent pictures of Adalind and Sean to Weston and told him to confirm they were together right away. Viktor said they were on their way, and Rispoli hung up. Viktor and the Rispoli arrived to Portland in a private plane as Weston got out of a limo to greet them. Weston handed the note Nick gave him to Rispoli. Rispoli asked if he was sure the baby was at that address on the note, and Weston said that it was probably what they wanted them to think. Viktor asked who "they" is, and Weston told him "Renard, the Grimm, and some woman." Viktor, Rispoli, Weston, and a couple other men got into the limo and drove off. Inside the limo, Weston told Viktor and Rispoli that the address on the paper led to an old warehouse, which was a perfect place for them to get ambushed. After Viktor spoke to Sean in his office, he returned to the limo where Weston and Rispoli were waiting. Viktor told them it bothered him that he didn't know the identity of the woman who was with Nick and Sean. Once Sean gave Diana to Viktor, he and Rispoli headed to the airport to go back to Austria. Rispoli watched as a lid on a cup of coffee shots off the cup, and the coffee floated out and formed a skull on the window before disappearing. The limo arrived to the plane, and as they got out, five masked people ran up, guns drawn, speaking in German telling them to get on the ground. When Viktor stepped out of the car, one of the attackers said to give them the baby. Viktor handed over Diana, and the five Resistance members got into the limo and drove off. At Kronenberg Castle, Viktor talked to Rispoli as they walked through the castle about how they should have been able to get the baby from Sean without losing two more Verrat. Rispoli brought up the fact that someone must have told the Resistance where they would be, and Viktor said they needed to figure out who the woman with Sean and Nick was. When Viktor and Rispoli entered a room, they were surprised to see King Frederick waiting. Rispoli left so the King and Viktor could talk. Later, Viktor was telling Rispoli that he wanted to know everything there was to know about Nick but not to put surveillance on him, so he wouldn't be alarmed. Adalind called Viktor, apologized for everything, and plead for her baby, saying she'd do anything even if she had to come back to Europe. Viktor looked at Rispoli, surprised that Adalind thought they still had the child. Season 4 At Kronenberg Castle, Rispoli informed Viktor that Weston Steward shot Renard. Rispoli told Viktor that Weston was beheaded, but they didn't know who did it even though it happened in Nick's house where the shooting took place. Rispoli then told Viktor that Renard was not dead but that he was in the hospital. He added that he was in critical condition, but he hadn't been able to get much info. Viktor told him that he'd have to inform the King. Viktor then told Rispoli that it was imperative that he ties Weston to Nick instead of them. At Kronenberg Castle, Rispoli was explaining to Viktor how payments to Weston Steward were made and how they shouldn't be tracked back to them, when his cell phone started ringing. Viktor told him to answer. After answering the call, Rispoli informed Viktor that Adalind was at the gate. Viktor and Rispoli proceeded to the gate to greet Adalind. Adalind told Viktor that she did what he asked and took Nick's powers. After Adalind begged to be let in, Viktor finally granted her request. Adalind, Viktor, and Rispoli made their way through the castle corridors. A guard opened a door for Adalind and Viktor shoved her into an empty cell. Adalind screamed at him, begging him not to do this, but he and Rispoli walked away. Viktor and Rispoli watched Adalind through a camera in her cell linked to a laptop as she threw the bowl of gruel she received against a wall. Rispoli asked Viktor how long he intended to keep her locked up, and Viktor told him until she gave up the names of all the Resistance members who helped her escape. Rispoli was speaking with Viktor in the castle about new information they had acquired involving Martin Meisner, information that they needed to move quickly on, when Adalind was brought into the room. Still in the Kronenberg Castle, Rispoli looked at a copy of the New York paper reporting Kelly's death 21 years ago and told Viktor and Adalind about how the victims could not be identified because their bodies were burned beyond recognition and their heads were missing, so dental records were not able to be used. When Adalind asked how they would find Diana, Rispoli told her that the last place anyone saw Kelly was in Portland. Adalind, Viktor, and Rispoli, having left Vienna, arrived to where they were now staying in Portland. He spoke with Viktor after they arrived and advised him that they should start talking to their "people" tomorrow. As Viktor was talking to Adalind about "back channel diplomacy", Rispoli came in and said, "He's here," referring to Sam Damerov. He talked to Adalind briefly about the new Royal coming to replace Viktor, Prince Kenneth, describing him simply as "results." Later he let Adalind know that Kenneth had arrived and let him into Adalind's room, despite her being in a robe not completely ready. When Sam Damerov came by for a meeting, he took the folder containing documents of his "progress" tracking down Kelly Burkhardt and Adalind's baby and handed them to Kenneth. He witnessed Kenneth's vicious beating soon afterwards, and he later handed the gun to Kenneth that he used to shoot and kill Damerov after the latter had convinced Renard into coming to meet him at a paper mill. Rispoli witnessed Renard and Kenneth's first meeting in person at the mill, as well as the hand-to-hand battle the two had with each other. Rispoli spoke with Kenneth about how Nick and Kelly might be communicating with each other and agreed with him that Kelly may come to Portland if she found out that Nick was in trouble, citing the time she came to Nick for help when she had Adalind and Diana with her. Kenneth then told Rispoli that he wanted Nick's phone tapped and his e-mail hacked, to which he answered in the affirmative. When Adalind came out of her room and said that none of her clothes fit her because of her pregnancy, Rispoli assigned a bodyguard to accompany her in shopping for new clothes, per Kenneth's orders. As surrounding homes were being secured, Rispoli walked into a home located across from Nick and Juliette's house after two woged Verrat agents entered and killed a woman and her husband. He stood watch with Kenneth and another Verrat agent in the home and watched as Juliette got out of a car and entered Nick's house. Rispoli told Kenneth that he didn't think Juliette would go this far, and Kenneth responded that he wasn't sure there was a limit to what she would do. Later that night, Trubel approached Nick and Juliette's home and Rispoli looked with binoculars to see if it was Kelly Burkhardt but couldn't tell. He then nodded over at the Verrat agent, and he left. As Kenneth was on the phone speaking with Juliette about the unidentified individual on the front porch, Rispoli asked him if he wanted them to "make a move," but Kenneth said they had to be sure if it was Kelly first. Once Trubel turned around, Rispoli said that it was just some kid. He later watched from the same house across the street when Kelly and Diana approached Nick and Juliette's house. Rispoli alerted Kenneth that Nick and two other people were inside his house, and Kenneth gave him the order to kill them all. However, upon entering the home with several Verrat agents, they had escaped. Rispoli called Kenneth back to inform him of this setback, which deeply upset King Frederick. Kenneth was ordered by Frederick to go finish his job, but as Rispoli rode by the , where he had planned to meet up with Kenneth, he saw that he was being arrested. Rispoli arrived at a rented gated compound where the King was and reported to him that Kenneth was set up by Nick. He asked Frederick if he should go get Kenneth, but Frederick told him to leave Kenneth be and let them get some "closure." The King then told Rispoli to get ready to leave. As Frederick, Juliette, Diana, and Rispoli were walking to a helicopter to leave, they heard a gunshot from inside the compound. Rispoli said, "If I'm not back in 60 seconds..." but Frederick told him they would be gone, and Rispoli headed inside. Once inside, he shot at Monroe, who dove behind a couch for safety, and Trubel then averted his attention by calling out to him. In pursuit of Trubel, he came across Hank, and they began fighting. Hank was able to overpower Rispoli and threw him over a staircase railing, and Rispoli fell to his death. Images 317-Marcus Ruspoli.png 318-promo5.jpg 318-Ruspoli.png 319-promo2.jpg 402-promo16.jpg 402-promo18.jpg 402-Viktor and Rispoli spy on Adalind.jpg 4x12-Passport Marcus.png 422-promo8.jpg 422-Rispoli dead.png Quotes * (To Adalind): "I'm loyal to the family, not to any particular member." Trivia *The name Marcus probably originated from , the Roman god of war and the most prominent of the military gods in the religion of the Roman army. *The surname has noble Italian roots going back all the way to the 13th century and possibly as far back as the 8th century. *His passport suggests his nationality to be Italian, his potential birthplace being Calabria. Category:Verrat Category:Deceased Characters